Coffee House Confrontation
by LycoX
Summary: What if the second argument between Clark and Lana during 'Extinction' had gone a lot worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Coffee House Confrontation**

**Disclaimer: I've had this idea for a bit now and it could have gone in any number of ways but I figured I'd use it for this. Though I can certainly always re-use the idea at a different point.**

* * *

"… If the Meteor Shower never happened."

Clark felt the sting of hurt sweep through him over Lana's words where the Meteor Shower was concerned. Her comparing him to a Vigilante from the night before had hurt him then as well and combined together, had not done him any favors in a quick amount of time. "Its no wonder I've never been _truly _open with you." He stated coldly before he could so much as stop himself as Lana left.

His words capturing the attention of everyone in the Talon as never had he sounded like that to anyone. Least of Lana Lang herself. Lana stopped and turned back to look at him with a surprised look on her face, uncertain if she'd just heard him right. "I'm, I'm sorry, but what did you just say?"

"You heard me, its no wonder I've always been so reluctant to trust you with everything about me beyond my parents' fears and the like where I'm concerned. You can't handle things that are truly different from you, Lana. You lump everyone with powers into the bad column because of a few bad apples when not everyone deserves it."

"Clark, I really don't like how you're talking to me right now." Warned the growing hurt and angry girl.

But the young man in front of her didn't seem to care. "Have you talked to Byron Moore lately? Yeah, remember him? He's different. What about Earl? Remember him? He was a victim plain and simple. Much like Ryan was! Or what about Kyla!? Or have you chosen to forget all of them because of what others have done!?"

He was truly angry now as he let loose with how he was feeling. "Calling me a Vigilante was a low blow last night. I've never done what it took to stop someone with powers through any means necessary, just enough to get them to stop _WITHOUT _going too far! What happened with Tina was an accident as she was trying to kill ME when I moved out of the way for my own safety!"

Granted, when he thought about it… Getting hit by that thing she had in her hands really wouldn't have hurt him any… "Oh, lets not forget Cyrus Krupp! The kid who used his own powers to save your horse last year!"

"And he's now in a mental institution!"

"Only because he thought he was someone else the whole time! And his mind couldn't handle it when he finally realized the truth!" Countered Clark angrily, not willing to back off.

Many were shocked as this continued as they never imagined Clark Kent of all people would go off on Lana Lang of all people. Especially considering the intense torch he carried for her. "If you're so high on all the freaks, maybe you should go and join them then! But it won't be here as from now on, all freaks are _NOT _welcome here!"

Clark stumbled back in shock and murmurs swept through the patrons in the coffee place. A few even getting up with angry scowls on their faces and walked out. Unwilling to be in a place that now carried hate within it. "If that's how you want it to be, then so be it, Lana. But don't count on a _freak_ like me to save your close minded ass the next time you need it. So glad I never told you a damn thing about me! Cause God knows you'd probably be treating me horribly!" He finally said seconds later in the coldest, most pissed off voice he'd ever used with anyone.

"Don't know how I could have ever loved you."

And with that, Clark made his leave, but not before leaving a _hole _of all things with relative ease thanks to how angry he was in one of the support columns of the Talon. Shocking Lana and those still left in the building. Lana could only stare at where he'd been and the hole he caused without really trying as her heart shattered into a thousand pieces. Completely unaware of his own having pretty much done the same thing. _What… What'd I just do?_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Should I continue?**


	2. Backlash And Loss

**Chapter 2**

**Backlash And Loss**

**Disclaimer: As folks wanted more, here we go! Did anyone else ever find it strange that Chloe just walked right in between Clark and Lana in the first argument they were having in the Talon during 'Extinction'? She easily could have stepped up NEXT to them instead of getting in the way like she did. Makes me think she did that shit on purpose due to her feelings for Clark.**

* * *

**One Week Later**

Tension and fear were running high in Smallville, Kansas thanks to the reign of terror one Van McNulty was causing with his crusade against the Meteor Inflicted. He had added six more kills to his belt and there would have been a seventh where a young girl was concerned if it hadn't of been for Clark making use of his speed to get her to a hospital in time. The ability that the little girl could do was create solid objects of out light and her near death had incensed more then just the Meteor Inflicted. A riot had even broken out at one point and it had taken Clark getting involved to get them to calm down. Businesses had practically slowed to a crawl thanks to the fear Van was putting everyone in.

For the residents were greatly unsure who he would strike out at next in his mad crusade. There was even a theory that he was getting help from someone to keep him from being found as so far, the murderer had yet to be found. Even with Clark and a few others who could easily get around through various means helping aide in the search for Van. But the business most affected by the whole situation was the Talon thanks to Lana's words during an intense heat of the moment she'd had with Clark a week prior. Her unkind words had quickly seen to it that half the patrons that bought food and drink from the Talon wanted nothing to do with someone who they felt was close minded. And it wasn't just those infected by the Meteors either that were doing this.

Clark was keeping his distance from her and so was Pete and Chloe. Though Chloe was a bit upset with Clark for keeping certain secrets about himself from her but he told her it was his business and not something she had any business in knowing. Regardless of how long they'd been friends and it had hurt her a lot to the point she wasn't wanting to talk with him for the time being. Lex himself was more disappointed with Lana then what he was with Clark for what she'd said about those with Meteor powers as that just wasn't something you did when running a business unless you wanted to deal with a crap load of backlash. And that was certainly something she was dealing with and hating it every bit thanks to her huge mistake.

A mistake that was leaving her in tears every night as she fell asleep, wishing like crazy she could go back and prevent herself from saying what she did. Lex was also staying well away from Kansas for his own safety as well even though he hated it until the situation could be resolved and it was safe for him to return. Henry Small had even been getting himself involved in the whole thing by organizing rallies with Joseph Willowbrook along for the ride. The purpose of the rallies to show that no one had any fear of Van McNulty and his mad crusade. Henry involving himself greatly scared the Hell out of Lana despite the fact they had limited contact between themselves thanks to his still trying to work on his marriage.

And while he and Joseph were trying to do a good thing, their rallies were so far small thanks to the fear permeating in the air. _God, I wish I could go back and prevent myself from saying those horrible words to Clark and the Meteor Infected in general. _

Lana would give just about anything for that chance as everything was just a pure and miserable Hell for her. And she had seen the look on Clark's face a few times at school that told her he was feeling the same. Though it did appear he had made a few new friends thanks to this whole damned situation Van had caused. One of whom had made Lana rather jealous where Alicia Baker was concerned considering the Blonde had been seen flirting with Clark. Not that he seemed to be returning the interest but it still made Lana jealous even though part of her knew she had no right to feel that way after their last conversation. Gunshots from outside of the Talon made the girl jump in fright and terrified screams were heard. "Oh God..." Whispered Lana as she rushed to the doors and threw them open.

"Quick! Get inside!" She urged those out there as more gunshots came.

One nearly striking her and only grazing her cheek as it went flying by and into a window. "Lana!" Yelled Henry in alarm as he rushed to her as a red and blue blur moved about, deflecting bullets as it did so.

"I'm fine, I promise, it only grazed me! Quick, everyone inside!"

She and Henry kept the doors open for the terrified crowd to get inside for their safety. Seconds later, the shooting finally stopped. "Damnit, how the Hell is that slick bastard gettin' away so quick!?" Asked an irate Sheriff Adams as Clark stopped moving at Super Speed.

A frown showing on his face. "I really don't know, but I do know I don't like it."

"And I don't like you gettin' involved in Police business, Kent! You know full well on that!"

"And you know full well if I didn't, more lives would be lost!" Retorted Clark in annoyance.

Adams was going to make her own snippy comeback to that when one of her Deputies called out to her. "Sheriff! We need an ambulance for Coleman!"

"Shit on a stick!"

Deputy Jack Coleman as it would turn out, had been on Van's hitlist despite the fact he could only turn things blue if he wanted and was no where near unstable in any way. Sadly, Deputy Jack Coleman would not survive his gunshot wound. Thereby getting the FBI involved as this whole situation had gone from really bad to outright worse and angering many even further then what they were before.

* * *

**Disclaimer: 'Extinction' easily could have gotten a whole Helluva lot more serious then what it did on the show and I thought I'd try and go in that direction with my take on it. Especially now as I'm thinking up more of a plot for this fic then what I had been when I first wrote the first chapter. **


	3. The Next Strike

**Chapter 3**

**The Next Strike**

**Disclaimer: Here we go! The David Beirn and Billy Jacobson OCs are mine.  
**

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

After Van's previous attack, the FBI had quickly rolled into town after the death of Deputy Jack Coleman. Anger and tension had risen even higher as an enforced 6:00 PM curfew for the citizens of Smallville had been enacted. Many had been highly advised to remain indoors for their own safety unless you absolutely had no choice but to leave your house and this had led to many a farmer, Jonathan Kent included, being highly displeased as it meant they couldn't get much done for fear of being targeted by Van McNulty. So far, he'd been quiet since his last attack and this had everyone on edge. Clark especially as he'd gotten a lovely little note from the insane killer saying that his turn was coming and to just sit tight and be patient.

Van's note had certainly terrified his parents a great deal and had urged him that it was perhaps best if he left for Coast City to be with Grandpa Clark until this whole thing blew over but he would have none of it. Declaring that he was not going to be ran off by a teenager who needed therapy and a straight jacket badly. The National Guard had even been called into help deal with any potential riots as well as the town was barricaded from all sides to prevent anyone from going in or out. Something that had left Lana's Aunt Nell rather infuriated over and honestly surprising Lana in the process considering she had barely heard from the woman since she hauled ass for the big city with her dear precious Dean. Of course, if you were Clark or someone like Alicia Baker, the barricade was an easy thing to get by without a problem.

"Clark, I really don't think this is a good idea as you and the others have searched just about everywhere!" Called out Jonathan as he followed his son out the front door.

"Considering Van knows I'm affected by the Green K, its likely he might be in an area where there's high amounts of it. Which is why I've got Alicia and some of the others looking into those places."

Something Clark had wished he had thought of a few days ago for that matter! Still, his dad found the whole thing to be a terrible idea and said as much as Lana made a surprise appearance at the Farm. "Clark, can, can we talk?" She asked of him hesitantly as soon as she got out of her Blazer.

Hoping that maybe, just maybe they could make amends. Clark looked at her and then shook his head. "No, Van's a priority. Can't let him kill another _freak_."

His short response and little emotion to it was like a bullet to her heart. "Clark! Plea-CLARK!" Cried out the Brunette as her eyes began to glisten after he sped off without another glance towards her.

"I just wanted to apologize!"

Jonathan sent her a sympathetic glance and even hugged her to provide what comfort he could as she cried.

**Sometime Later**

Glowering in frustration, Clark let out an angry huff as Billy Jacobson confirmed with his 'Radar' gift that there was no trouble to be found in the latest area they'd searched for Van McNulty. "Clark?" Called out a hesitant Alicia Baker as she came up to him with her cell phone in hand.

"Yeah?"

"V-Van's on the phone for you."

How he got her number, she wasn't sure and it terrified her greatly as Clark gently took her phone from her. "How'd you get Alicia's number?" He asked into the phone.

"_I could tell you, but then that would eliminate the mystery of it all, Kent._"

"You think this is some kind of joke!?" Asked an infuriated Clark.

A cold chuckle came from the other end of the phone. "_Something like that. But how about this, you come to where I am, alone, and __I'll give a piece of the mystery to you._"

"And how do I know this isn't some kind of trap, Van?"

"_You don't. But if you don't think you're up for it… I guess I'll hit up my next target and it'll be all your fault, Kent._" Goaded Van with a smirk even if Clark couldn't see it.

His words making the Last Son want to crush the phone in his hand thanks to his growing anger but he kept himself from doing so. Plus, he doubted Alicia would have appreciated that as it is! Alicia herself and those present all watched the scene before them with worried frowns on their faces. _I hope he's not about to go through with whatever Van's trying to get him to do. Because it's obviously a trap. _Worried the Blonde and beautiful Teleporter.

"Fine, where do I go?"

A pleased chuckle came from Van. "_You know the old clothing factory past Granville?_"

"Vaguely."

"_That's where I'll be, Kent. But you'd best come alone if you know what's good for you._"

And with that, Van hung up on Clark. Leaving him to stare at a tree with a glare on his face as he handed Alicia back her phone. "Clark, you're not gonna really do it, are you?" She asked him in concern.

Concern that was shared by the others present. Her words made him look towards her before speaking. "I've got my speed, Alicia, I won't let him get away this time." He assured her.

But even with that assurance, Alicia, Billy, or the others weren't entirely convinced. Something Clark easily saw for himself. "Guys, look, I promise, I'll be fine, okay?"

"Still, I think ya should take one of us along for the ride just in case, boyo." David Beirn, an Irish teenager with the ability to make his skin hard as a rock, told him.

Alicia's phone chose that moment to ring again and hearing Van's voice on the other end, she quickly handed it to Clark. "_Oh, by the way? I've got your little friend Chloe with me and if you don't want her hurt, you WILL come alone. Understand?_" And with that, Van hung up before a response could be given.

"CHLOE!?"

Dropping the phone, a pale Clark sped off for where Van told him to be, leaving the otherrs behind and worried even more than before. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Murmured Sasha, the Bee Queen, who'd been just recently allowed to return to normal life after months of therapy at Belle Reeve.

And with a close eye kept on her just in case she relapsed.

**Past Granville Several Minutes Later**

"Chloe!? Where are you!?" Called out a worried and alarmed Clark as he sped into the old clothing factory past Granville.

He searched everywhere in a frantic manner, even using his X-Ray ability to do so and frowning when he couldn't find her as he stepped back into the middle of the place on the first floor. "AUGH!" Screamed out the Last Son in agony as a searing pain ripped through his left knee cap from behind.

Hitting the ground hard soon afterwards thanks to how much pain he was in. "Damn, I should have used these on him a lot sooner then now." Remarked Van.

"We are in agreement on that assessment, Mr. McNulty." Added a voice that made Clark frown as he forced himself to turn over.

His eyes widened at the sight of Lionel Luthor as the man and Van both walked up to him, a hand gun with a silencer on it in the younger boy's hand. "So… So there re-really was s-someone he-helping you."

"That's right, Clark. Daddy Luthor here hasn't quite given up on getting his boy back in Metropolis for good."

"And since you are a large reason for why my son has refused me all this time, I thought it was for the best that the time was now to remove you from the equation. Its amazing how an opportunity can land in one's lap, isn't it?" Asked the man in an almost rhetorical manner.

Clark gasped in pain as he tried to move away from the two until Van shot him in the other knee cap. "ARGH!"

"That really gives me a pleasant feeling deep down inside to hear him scream like that. What about you, Mr. Luthor?" Asked Van with a sickening grin on his face.

Lionel acted as if he was thinking about that for a moment as Van decided to shoot Clark again. This time in his chest. "Hmm… I prefer to keep myself above such things. But this does give me the satisfaction of knowing he'll never be able to interfere in my plans for my son ever again."

"H-How, are y-you do-doing this to… Me?" Gasped out Clark in agonizing pain.

Pain that felt all too familiar for him for that matter but was having trouble recognizing it properly thanks to how bad off he was. Van knelt down next to him with that sickening smile back in place as he pulled out a green glowing rock. One that made Clark's eyes widen in surprise and fear. "Your weakness, Kent. I turned them into the most effective weapon there is against you. Its weird that these things turn everybody else into _freaks _but you it just makes sick. Why is that?"

"N-None of, of you-your bu-business..." Clark told him defiantly.

"Defiant to the last breath, Clark, how noble. Pity it won't save your loved ones from Mr. McNulty's wrath but at least you'll have the comfort of knowing you'll be re-united with them in death very soon." Lionel told him coldly.

That frightened the Hell out of Clark and despite his best efforts, even as it caused him more pain, he tried to move, to do something that might help him stop these two. Both men chuckled in sadistic pleasure, clearly enjoying his pained struggles. "Well, I do believe its time to wrap this up as I have a meeting in an hour."

"And I have places to be and _freaks _and _freak lovers _to remove permanently." Van added as he placed the Kryptonite on Clark's chest.

Making him moan from the added pain of it. "Here, how about I do you a favor?"

"Wha-" Got out Clark before Van slugged him hard in the face.

Effectively knocking him out. The two quickly made their leave afterwards and once a good distance away, Van pulled out a remote, hit a button, and the two watched the old factory blew sky high. "Its almost like a Kodak moment. Just need some s'mores." Van remarked in satisfaction as a big problem just went out the window for good.

"Hmm… Quite right if that's the kind of sentiment one is into."

"Heh..."

With that, the two pleased men left the area and greatly looked forward to seeing everyone's crushed looks when they learned Clark Kent was dead.

**Sometime Later At Luthorcorp Plaza In Metropolis**

Captain Maggie Sawyer, several of her men, and three FBI Agents made their way into the office of one Lionel Luthor. Each bearing grim looks on their faces. "What is the meaning of this!?" Demanded to know the CEO Irately.

"Lionel Luthor, you are hereby under arrest for aiding and abetting in the murder of one Clark Joseph Kent." Sawyer told him stoically.

Watching as the man's eyes went wide. "What!? Preposterous!"

"Afraid its not. Footage of his death went out everywhere not even two hours ago, Mr. Luthor. Footage that showed you alongside Van McNulty when the Kent boy was murdered. Not only that, but blown to Hell." The FBI agents came around and placed him in handcuffs, even as he tried to fight them off.

Maggie had seen a lot of things in her time, but the sight of Martha Kent and Lana Lang crying out in utter agony over the loss of Clark had taken the cake in a big way. Not even the local Sheriff had anything derisive to say as she too was heavily stunned by Clark's death. "I have no idea what you are talking about! I HAVE BEEN HERE ALL DAY!"

"And Pigs can fly, Mr. Luthor." She told him coldly.

"Alright, let's get him outta here."

Lionel continued to struggle free but the tight grips on him prevented it much to his annoyance. "Why on Earth would I want a boy of all people dead!?"

No one refused to say anything on the matter, even as he demanded to know things as he foolishly threatened them if they didn't tell him what he wanted to know. It was fortunate Jonathan Kent was still back in Smallville as he would have more than likely killed Lionel as soon as he saw him once the members of Law Enforcement had him out of the building.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Is Lionel lying his ass off? Or is there more to it? Stay tuned!**


	4. In Memory

**Chapter 4**

**In Memory**

**Disclaimer: I imagine readers were surprised by what I did in the last chapter and hopefully that hasn't turned anyone off from reading this fic further to its eventual conclusion. With that said, on with the story!**

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"So, you want to explain to me why you murdered my own best friend, dad?" Asked Lex of his father in a cold manner after arriving back in the states hours ago.

Choosing directly to come to the prison his father was being held in in Metropolis to try and make sense of things after hearing the news of Clark's death from the media of all things. As it is, Clark's body was still being searched for in the wreckage. Wreckage that had also fallen into a sink hole caused by the explosion. Lionel looked up in surprise and when he saw his son, he rushed up to the bars of his cell. "Son, I had nothing, and I mean _nothing _to do with that boy's death. What could I possibly gain from killing Martha's son!?"

"That's the million dollar question, dad. Perhaps you felt it would gain you more information then getting Chloe Sullivan of all people to spy for you on Clark?"

Lionel looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about now, son? I have done _NO _such thing! I am clearly being framed for things I didn't do!" Protested the older Luthor vehemently.

But his son clearly didn't believe him judging by the look he was getting from him. "Unfortunately, I just can't believe a word from you, dad. _Especially _when there's damning evidence in the form of that footage that was spread online. Not to mention Ms. Sullivan's own admittance of you taking advantage of her in an emotional state to get a spy on Clark."

"Lex, if I was truly involved in this, why on Earth would I allow footage of what I _supposedly _did to that boy get out? Hmm? Can you answer me that? And as for Ms. Sullivan, clearly she's willing to throw my name through the mud with her lies where Clark Kent is concerned." Replied Lionel in annoyance.

Vowing to get back at her for daring to further sully his name once he was out of this damned cell! "A liar and a manipulator to the end, dad. It shouldn't surprise me but yet, here I am, feeling surprised." Lex told him with a disappointed shake of the head.

And unable to remain anywhere near the other man, Lex made his leave. Ignoring his father's requests for him to come back as he did so. _I'm so sorry, Clark… Hopefully you've been re-united with lost loved ones like Ryan. Maybe one day you and I will re-unite on the Otherside and we can show all of them what a true and legendary friendship is like… _

For Lex, the world was just a bit darker without the light of his best friend in it. And he wasn't sure how to handle that.

**Several Days Later**

Mourners from the entire town of Smallville, and even a few outside of it like those who'd known Clark's Kal side in Metropolis for a time for example, gathered at City Hall for a memorial service for those who'd been taken from life by Van McNulty's mad crusade for vengeance against those different then him like Clark and Deputy Coleman. All because of what Tina Greer had done where his father was concerned a year before. Recently, he'd gone as far as burning down several places of business just to further his vengeance. Chief among the lost businesses being the Talon much to Lana's further dismay and grief. Her and Martha Kent both were inconsolable and Nell Potter had wisely kept her mouth shut where Clark was concerned.

Grandpa Clark had also wisely kept his own mouth shut after he arrived so as not to cause a scene due to his and Jonathan's issues with one another. Alicia Baker was feeling a horrendous amount of guilt for not having gone after Clark since it'd been her phone Van had managed to make contact with. Though there had been some who had told her it wasn't her fault as she couldn't have known this would happen. And while she appreciated the sentiment, she didn't exactly agree with it. The Irish teenager known as David Beirn was champing at the bit to find Van and whoever was aiding him and tear the bastards apart and surprisingly, timid and fidgety Billy Jacobson wanted to help him out. Speeches and a few shared memories had been given of each dearly departed individual, amongst which included Jake Pollen.

Though perhaps most of all that was surprising, was Dr. Virgil Swann and Joseph Willowbrook, with permission from the grieving Kents, was the revelation that Clark had been the last of a race sent to Earth to escape the unknown fate of the Kryptonian race. And with his loss, that race was now truly extinct. And while it was great to know that there truly was proof of life in the universe, it did nothing to ease the pain of Clark's loss. Lana especially was unable to find herself being in fear of Clark's heritage and cried even harder over that last conversation she and him had had in the Talon. Greatly wishing once again that things had been much, much different between the two of them.

Knowing that she would never get a chance to make amends with the boy from the stars who had captured her heart. And felt he would always have her heart for as long as she lived until she passed on to the Otherside and was able to be re-united with him. Nell wasn't quite sure what to think over the revelation but supported her Niece regardless with every intention of convincing her to leave the damned town as soon as possible before it claimed her life as well. And just as the Mayor was winding down with his own speech, an unwelcome voice rang out. "Why a memorial service is being held for a bunch of _freaks _I'll never know. But it stops right here and now."

_Oh God, why couldn't he just leave us alone!? _Cried out Lana in her own head.

But Van wasn't alone as with him was Lionel Luthor somehow, a kid named Tim Westcott, and a girl none of them recognized as they all made their way up the stage. Ignoring the yells of the crowd for them to get lost and not ever come back. Tim and the unknown girl quickly got the Mayor within their grasp. "Ah! That's a no no, Sheriff Adams as one more move and we'll gut the good Mayor like a fish." Threatened Van with a gun in his hand.

Making the woman glare unhappily so at him and his cohorts. "You might have a weapon or two and three friends to help you out, but you're also outnumbered compared to all of us!" Shouted out Sasha Woodman from the crowd.

"I'll gladly kill as many of you _freaks _and _freak lovers _before I'm taken down for good."

"And I can easily have people here in minutes with more weapons, so you all may want to re-think coming after us." Lionel added smugly.

"I NEVER SHOULD HAVE HELPED YOU GET AN INCH IN THIS TOWN, LIONEL!" Yelled a highly pissed off and grieving Jonathan Kent.

Murmurs swept through the crowd over his words as Lionel just chuckled. "I don't know how you got out of prison, _dad_, but you're about to be going right back!"

More chuckling came from the elder Lionel. "Ah, well, you see. That's the thing…." Began the man as right before their eyes, his form changed into that of a smirking Tina Greer.

Shocking everyone present in the process, Van especially as he backed away. "What the Hell!? I've been working with a _freak_!?"

Tina turned her attention to the murderer with a sneer. "That's right, Van. Wonderful irony, isn't it? And I have to say its been a _pleasure _playing you all this time." She told him with a laugh.

"But… But you died last year!" Lana called out in fear and confusion.

This got her Tina's attention. "Oh Lana… I _faked _my death! I mean, after all, I am able to turn into whoever I want and this lets me shift my organs around to avoid problematic situations as well."

"You could say she's had all this planned out for a long while ever since Clark stopped her the first time." Tim added smugly.

"Yeah, and you've been a very bad friend, Lana!" Called out the unknown girl much to the co-owner of the Talon's confusion.

Along with everyone else's. "D-Do I know you?"

"Of course, silly, its me! Emily, Emily Dinsmore and I'm all grown up size now!"

Even if she didn't really care for it much! Lana's eyes widened greatly over this as it had been another thing she hadn't been expecting! "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE BEEN WORKING WITH _FREAKS_!" Yelled out an irate Van in absolute disgust.

He made to charge at them but a nod from Tina saw Emily speed at him with a knife to his heart. Instantly stopping him as he looked down at the knife's handle in stunned shock before dropping down in a heap much to the fright of the crowd. "YOU GUYS ARE NEVER GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Pete yelled to them and gaining various agreements from the crowd.

Tina shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, I've been managing to get away with everything so far so I'm feeling pretty confident about everything."

Lana was _SO _going to pay for not going along with things like she should have! As everything would have been so incredibly perfect with them being sisters and enjoying life together! Everyone else was just going to have to suffer for Lana's mistakes. "WE ARE CLEANSING THIS TOWN OF THE EVIL THAT INFESTS IT! MORALS WILL BE RESTORED!" Tim declared.

Angry and frightened murmurs could be heard in the crowd. Many like David Beirn were ready to strike out and beat the ever loving Hell out of the assholes on stage. But life would have another surprise in store for everyone when an African American man and a Caucasian Blonde woman suddenly flew down from the air. Shortly afterwards, another figure appeared by foot and got the Mayor away from Tim and Emily. Gasps were heard in the crowd over this new figure's arrival after his timely save. "CLARK!?" Got out a stunned Chloe first.

Her yell caused Martha to finally and truly take notice of everything going on and her eyes widened at the sight of her son. Alive and whole! "How the Hell are you alive, Kent!?" Demanded to know a very unhappy Tina.

"Even the best made plans can have their flaws if you don't think to look out for the small stuff. Like actually making sure I'm dead. Now, I think all of you have some explaining to do."

_Clark's alive, oh God, he's alive! _Cheered a somewhat disbelieving Lana!

How he would handle this with his two mystery friends remained to be determined however as Tina, Emily, and Tim faced off with the trio.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Surprise!? Kudos to whoever guesses who Clark's mystery friends are. Up Next: How Clark survived! R and R!**


	5. Survival At The Last Minute

**Chapter 5**

**Survival At**

**The Last Minute**

**Disclaimer: And now that promised look at how Clark managed to survive!**

* * *

**A Week Ago**

Clark's prone body laid where it was, the Kryptonite glowing brightly as the factory began to shake and explode. Fire spreading quickly as a figure appeared and scooped him up with no problem, allowing the Kryptonite to fall from Clark's body as he took off with a red trail following behind him from his legs as he flew off and into the safety of the air. His flight urgent and not just because of the explosion happening under him.

**Two Days Later (Around The Time Lex Visited His Father)**

A gasp broke through the quiet atmosphere of the lone cabin deep in a forest close to Smallville. "You're awake! We were beginning to worry you wouldn't." Declared a female voice.

Startling Clark Kent in the process as he took in where he was after having sat up, not recognizing anything. "Wh-Where am I? And who are you?" He asked of the long Blonde haired and beautiful woman standing in front of him.

The concern easy to see on her face. "You're in our cabin, Kal-El. And my name is Raya."

"How do you know that name!?"

"Because, I was there the day you were born." She told him with a soft smile on her lips.

He regarded her with suspicion as an African American male made his way inside. "Ah, awake at last I see. We were worried the effects of those bullets in your body had done what they were intended to do."

"Are you somehow from Krypton too?" Clark asked him in a guarded and suspicious manner.

"No, Mars, actually. I am J'onn J'onzz and the reason you weren't blown up with the rest of that old factory."

Clark could only stare at the two, unsure if he should believe either of them. Most especially Raya considering she claimed to be from Krypton. Things were silent for a moment until Raya broke it. "We can talk some more once you've rested longer, Kal."

"No, I need to get back to Smallville and stop Van and Lionel from killing more innocent people!" He told them and tried to move but didn't get too far.

"Seems your body disagrees considering the amount of damage done to you. Which I am unsure why that was even possible." Raya remarked in concern.

"What? You don't know?" Asked Clark in a biting manner as he reluctantly stayed where he was. Feeling some pain in his chest and knees.

Not realizing yet that there was some minor scaring on his skin where he'd been shot with the Kryptonite bullets. "Know what? And why the hostility towards me?"

"That the pieces of Krypton are harmful to me. And well, I guess you too. I call it Kryptonite and Van figured out that its a weakness to Kryptonians. And considering how Jor-El basically branded me in order to try and get what he wanted last year, I think I'm warranted a little hostility towards anyone who knew him." He explained and making the two frown.

The bitterness was easily heard in his voice as if it hadn't been for Jor-El, things right now most likely would be a lot different. And a lot better. Especially between himself and Lana. Along with his mother still being pregnant. "Your father was not the type to do such things, Kal. I can promise you that. Otherwise, we would not remember him and your mother with much fondness. Nor would we have kept our promise to them to keep an eye out for you." Informed Raya and even shot J'onn a warm and loving look.

One he returned and Clark saw it as he recognized it from his parents thanks to seeing it quite often. But then he got suspicious again. "If you two were supposed to keep an eye out for me, how come I've never seen either of you?"

"Because, we were asked to keep a distance from you so that you could grow up as normally as possible. And only make ourselves known either when you turned 18 or if the situation proved dire. As it did when I flew you away from that building two days ago." J'onn told him.

"TWO DAYS!?"

The two nodded and again, Clark tried to move again but found it difficult once again then he would have liked as he grimaced in annoyance. "As said before, you need rest. Once you've done that, we can work on a plan of attack so to speak." J'onn said, hoping he would listen.

But Clark wasn't wanting to do any of that. As he needed to get back home before more bad crap could happen. Even saying as much. "And what's to say you won't end up dead, Kal? Can you tell me that? Only one Kryptonian would be truly left and since I've never seen Kara anywhere, I can only assume she never made it here to watch over you alongside the Kents." Tried Raya.

"Maybe its for the best considering you stayed away from me because of a promise and Jor-El is not the kind of person I want anywhere near me!"

The two looked at one another in even more worry. "Either your father used a faulty AI system or the AI was corrupted on the way here to Earth. Either way, we will look into it." Promised Raya in concern.

A bitter laugh escaped the Last Son as he rubbed on the spot of his chest where he'd been shot. Taking note with surprise that some scaring was there. Which had never happened to him before and wondered if that was a side effect of Kryptonite being used in bullet form. "Too late, I destroyed my ship to try and escape Jor-El's grip. Not that it did me much good. You can check out the Kawatche Caves if you want as I think he might have done something to those. But to be honest, I really don't care. I just want to be left alone by him to live my life the way I want to live it."

He didn't know who Kara was and quite frankly, he didn't want to know. Probably would have been as big a pain as Jor-El. And no doubt to him, this Raya woman would be about the same way. The Martian, if he truly was what he said he was, was another unknown factor Clark didn't think he could trust. Especially considering the fact he and Raya had deep affection for one another like his parents. The two frowned at this information, both feeling even more worried than before. Raya would even ask for more detailed information and would receive it from the pained teenager. "Definitely something to look into. Because the Jor-El we both knew would never have done anything like that. I was even his assistant so I know what I'm talking about."

Clark merely shrugged, not caring one way or another due to where his primary line of thought was concerned where his friends and family was concerned thanks to Van and Lionel's threat. He could only hope everyone would be okay until he recovered enough to get back and stop the two for good. Clark would spend the next few days getting all his strength back thanks to Raya taking him to a clearing to feel the Sun's effects. Allowing for him to learn that his powers were solar charged thanks to a Yellow Sun. And even though part of him didn't want to know about his birth parents, he'd find himself listening to Raya's stories about them.

Along with some of J'onn's from time to time. Who'd even bring forth certain memories of his of Jor-El and Lara thanks to his Martian powers much to Clark's amazement. He couldn't say it made him trust the two all that much but he was grateful for knowing more about his parents. Well, mostly about his mother, Lara. Raya and J'onn would even convince him to let them aide him in his fight against Van and Lionel just to be on the safe side. Especially if they had more of the Kryptonite bullets. He and the duo would most definitely make one Hell of an entrance when the time came!

* * *

**Author's Notes: I kinda feel this is lacking and if it is, I do apologize. **


	6. Elaborate

**Chapter 6**

**Elaborate**

**Disclaimer: Really loving the support from you guys where this story is concerned!**

* * *

Tina sneered hatefully at Clark and his two friends. "You want an explanation, huh? I guess I can provide one. I mean, I am proud of it even if you are still alive."

"Tina put _lots _of work into her big plan. It was super smart of her!" Emily added brightly.

"Hell, even got me to be a convert despite my hate for other _freaks_ and their evil natures."

Yes, Tim knew perfectly well he was a hypocrite but he just didn't give a damn. Tina crossed her arms with a smirk on her lips. "You see, Kent, after you stopped me the first time, I started to plan after I got sent away to Belle Reeve. Even made some friends along the way and after I got myself free, I was able to put it all into motion."

"And cruelly use Whitney's memory against us! Against me and his mother!" Lana yelled out, still finding so much disgust with that.

Tina just shrugged with that smirk still in place. "If you're expecting an apology, you're not gonna find one. You deserved it for not going along with things, Lana."

"Young one, you are in deep need of counseling." J'onn told her gravely.

She sneered at him with an eyeroll. "I don't need a damn thing! But to continue my story before I'm rudely interrupted again. I put my plan into motion, using those with powers and even a few gizmos and gasses to have certain things happen. Like you thinking you were talking to your biological father in your little space ship for example, Kent. When all that was was a very impressive light show and a voice over. Along with a little something we infected you with that would make you more suspectible to certain things thanks in part to that pesky but helpful allergy of yours to meteor rocks."

Clark was shocked by this. "You… You mean Jor-El never talked to me!?"

"Nope! Again, just me and some well thought out planning to really screw with you for screwing with ME!"

"And me!" Added Emily with a scowl towards poopy head Clark Kent.

"But… But what about the branding!? That thing was on me until my dad came and got me from Metropolis!?"

Again, Tina just shrugged in a satisfied manner. "Trickery once again. And a fellow freak who can leave marks on people for a period of time. But damn, none of us expected you to blow up your little ship, Kent! But it was a good effort on your part." She told him with a cruel smirk as her co-conspirators chuckled.

Clark wasn't the only one reeling as folks, especially those closest to the situation began to put the pieces together. "Screwing with Sullivan was another part of our master plan since she was oh so easy to manipulate and never thought to ask many questions where Daddy Lionel was concerned." Tim added smugly.

"Changing how I look is _such _a handy skill to have."

"Having another of those red class ring thingies for you to find so easily was another part of the super smart plan!"

"You sabotaged Clark and I's relationship all because you were jealous and wanted revenge!?" Asked an outraged Lana from the crowd.

Wanting nothing more than to get up there and beat the Hell out of the three for screwing with her and Clark and his family! "We lost our baby because of your need to destroy!" Martha screamed out in a hurt and pissed off voice.

Chloe stayed silent, deeply having trouble coming to grips with everything as her father placed a hand of comfort on her shoulder. "That's Clark's fault, not ours." Tina told her coldly.

A flinch came from the Last Son as his anger continued to grow the more he heard. "We also had someone who could screw with emotions do that with you, Kent. Otherwise, you woulda already gotten back with Lana over there by now instead of bein' a coward. Man, good times! 'I tried so hard to be the right guy for you!' Ugh, how touching!"

The smugness from Tim made everyone minus his pals want to beat the ever loving shit out of him. "So my father is actually an innocent man. I'd applaud what you three have done if I wasn't so sickened by it."

"Shut up, Baldie! Your daddy kept me locked up and away from my daddy and Lana! He's a bad, bad man! So he gets punished!"

Pissed off scowls were all directed at the trio, Clark's eyes were even glowing as he struggled to rein in his Heat Vision before he used it on them. Raya and J'onn were also rather disgusted by the whole damned thing. Tina let out a mock sigh of regret. "Pity the plan seems to be crashing down around us. Guess we'll just have to kill all of you now. Well, except you, Lana. We still need to have a long conversation about a few things." She declared and leered at the disgusted Talon co=owner.

Gasps of fear could be heard from various people in the crowd. No one knowing that the aide the trio had with their plans were all dead themselves as Tina hadn't wanted any of them to try and screw her over at some point down the line. Raya stepped up with a disgusted look on her face. "This sick game of yours ends _NOW_."

The trio just laughed at her. "Ooh, we're so scared, bitch!" Tim replied derisively.

"You will be, little boy. You will be."

"Hmm… I think I might have some fun with you before I kill you."

"Tina's mine." Announced Clark firmly.

The girl in question fake shivered as members of the crowd began to get quite nervous. Some even slipping away and trying not to be noticed. "Ooh, I think Lana would have a big problem with that, Kent. Let's see if you're man enough!"

"Then I shall take the child, even if the thought of combat against a child is sickening to me." J'onn said in a troubled manner.

Emily giggled and taunted him before speeding off and it wasn't long before he went after her. Raya said nothing as she super sped towards Tim. Who'd have a dandy of a surprise as he turned himself into sand as Tina rushed Clark with a scream and every intention of killing the Last Son once and for all. "DIE KENT!" The crowd all watched with baited breath as the battle began.

_Make things right, Clark! Tina can NEVER be forgiven for what she's done to us, your family, your friends, and the Fordmans. _Lana couldn't help but also wonder if Tina, Emily and Tim had anything to do with the way things had gone where her and her biological father was concerned...

As it is, contact between her and him had been unsettling limited since that day in the Talon...

* * *

**Author's Notes: Tina's long term plan is one way I ended up coming up with for this story that explains the problems Clark and Lana ended up having around the end of season 2. And kind of a fix-it for the nonsensical drama the show runners felt was needed. R and R!**


	7. The Battle Of Smallville

**Chapter 7**

**The Battle**

**Of Smallville**

**Disclaimer: Here's to hoping I do this chapter justice! Now, let's get it on!**

* * *

**Emily VS. J'onn**

Emily may not like the fact she was in a big person's body now, but it hadn't slowed her down any and she really liked that. She just wished she and her bad little best friend Lana could do it with her. Thinking that maybe she would change her mind and they could go back to how things were. Even if they were big people sized now. "Nah na na na nah! You can't catch me!" Taunted the girl as she led poo head Clark's new friend around the town.

Even throwing stuff in his way as she did so but somehow, he had no problem avoiding it! "Are you like Casper the Gho-Oof!"

"No, I am not. But thanks for thinking so highly of me." J'onn replied with his arms crossed after using her lack of focus against her to get in front of her.

Causing her to fall flat on her butt. "Hey! That wasn't nice!" Pouted the girl.

But he merely narrowed his eyes at her. "And what you were doing with Tina Greer and Tim Westcott was nice?" The Last Martian asked of her pointedly.

"No! But how else can we make Lana see she needs to be nicer to us!? Me most of all! I'm her best friend and yet she likes Clark more than me! Its not fair! Boys are icky!"

With his powers, J'onn could easily see into her mind and it was saddening to him where she was concerned. Reminding him of his own children from long ago and came to a decision then and there. Though he knew it was a deplorable one but he saw no other alternative as incapacitation in some way or killing her was even more deplorable. "I'm afraid, young lady, that I will have to effectively put you in time out." Declared the Last Martian seriously.

"Nuh-uh! I've been a good girl!" And with that, she sped off with him giving chase.

**Raya VS. Tim**

Raya was surprised by the fact the human in front of her had turned himself into sand as members of the crowd began to panic. But she didn't let this stop her from going against the obviously troubled human. She found herself getting thrown by the boy with his ability and used her flight to stop herself in midair before she could hit one of the buildings. "Sheriff! You need to get everyone out of here before they get hurt!" Raya heard Kal-El, or Clark as he went by on Earth, call out.

Whatever was said, was not something Raya heard thanks to re-focusing her attention on the sand boy. One whom Joseph Willowbrook referred to as Chardon in his mind thanks to his particular power set. Raya ducked a giant sand fist and continued to avoid it with her flying much to Tim's irritation. "STAND STILL AND LET ME HIT YOU, BITCH!"

"I guess your mother never taught you to be polite towards other women." She countered as she flew straight at him and punched him in the face.

Only he seemed ready for that as he turned into sand and re-shifted behind her and rammed her. Sending Raya flying into a wall and through it much to the fright of those still around. "That's one _freak _down."

It was his turn to hit a wall much to his anger. "Ya know, I never liked ya sorry ass, Westcott." David Beirn told him as he slammed his fist into an open palm. His rock like skin active.

"AGREE! SAND BOY IS BAD!" Roared out Byron Moore as he stepped up next to the Irish teen.

Having some measure of control of himself thanks in part to various things that helped do so courtesy of Luthorcorp. Tim sneered at the two as he got up and dusted himself off as Raya joined the two boys. Looking quite alright herself much to his irritation. "You should be dead after that blow, _freak_!"

"You'll find I'm not that easy to kill, little boy. As for you two, I want you two to help get those still around to safety."

"BUT WE HELP!"

"Yeah! Sand boy needs an ass beatin'!"

"And I will be the one to deliver it, I promise. Now go, help get the others to safety."

Reluctantly, the two did it as Tim and Raya stared one another down for a long moment before rushing the other. Their battle taking to the air and all through out town.

**Clark VS. Tina**

Clark staggered back from a vicious blow to the face, blood flying from his mouth as Tina smirked while keeping up with her attack. Not even bothering to shift into another form as this needed her full concentration. "You should know, Kent, I took a page from Eric Marsh to double my strength! I'll do what he and his friends couldn't and beat your ass!"

"You might have strength and bone morphing, Tina! But you don't have my other abilities! Or my restraint!" Plus, the idea of fighting girls bothered him some.

"And that's why I'll win, Kent! And then I'll have everything I want!"

_She's delusional! There's no way she or the others would be able to take down everyone and get away alive!_

"You're delusional, Tina! There's no way out of this for you! Not with the Sheriff, the National Guard, and everyone else standing in your way!"

Her uppercut told him she clearly thought otherwise. Said uppercut sending him flying and crashing straight through the roof of the remains of the Fordman family store. "CLARK!" Called out his parents and closest friends in alarm as they rushed towards the store, only to have a piece of the stage land in front of them.

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

"But I do!" Called out Alicia as she quickly teleported Tina down Main Street much to her annoyance.

Clark quickly made his way out of the remains of the Fordman store and was greeted with hugs by his loved ones. Even getting soundly kissed by Lana and surprising him in the process considering how things had been between them. That and the fact he had blood trailing down his mouth. "Clark, I'm so sorry for all the horrible things I said in the Talon that night."

"I'm sorry too, Lana. Guess our anger just got the best of us." He told her sadly as he wrapped her up in his arms.

"And Tina." How her former friend could live with herself after all she'd done, Lana just didn't know.

Clark nodded in sad agreement before taking a deep breath. "As much as I want to continue this, I have a fight to finish." He told her and the others.

"You'd better come back to me, Clark."

"I will."

She reluctantly released him as his parents hugged him again. "We love you, son." Jonathan told him emotionally.

"And no matter what, Tina is the one at fault for the loss of our baby, not you." Martha added firmly.

Part of Clark didn't believe that but another did and he felt even angrier than before over all Tina had done. "Get this done so I can get back to kickin' your ass at Basketball again, man." Joked Pete.

"I think you've imagined all that, Pete."

Chuckles and eyerolls were had by those present as Chloe stayed suspiciously silent, unsure what to say thanks to the day's revelations and her jealousy. "Clark, no matter what, you are my best friend and brother in all but blood." Lex told him strongly.

Apparent Alien or not, that's what they were until their final breaths as far as he was concerned. Clark nodded and then shot Chloe a concerned look. "Hey, you okay?"

"Umm… I'll get back to you on that. But in the mean time, I think you need to deal with Tina."

"Right, almost forgot about her."

Turning around, he witnessed Alicia teleporting about, even dropping stuff on an increasingly pissed off Tina. Who was also throwing stuff back at her but missing as well until she finally got a hit in and Clark quickly sped over to her to prevent her from falling to her death and got her to his loved ones. "Alright, get her and yourselves out of here!" He ordered and sped off to deal with Tina.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

"No, you won't! Because this ends NOW!"

Smirking, Tina pulled out a knife, one that was green colored for that matter. "You might want to re-think coming towards me, you son of a bitch. Because I'll stab you in the heart with it and not even blink!" Threatened Tina coldly and making him pause in realization of what it was.

_A Kryptonite Knife!? At least its not bullets!_

"Alright, I guess we'll have to do this the long way then." He said calmly and then used his Heat Vision on her hand to make her drop the knife with a pained scream.

Not that she would feel it much longer after that as an equally pained Tim would fly into her, sending the two back and on to the ground. Both out cold as a satisfied Raya flew down next to Clark. "Nice work, Ka-Clark." Complimented his 'Aunt'.

"Thank you, you too. Where's J'onn?"

"I… Wait, there he is!" Pointed out Raya as she caught sight of him and Emily walking up Main Street towards them.

Calm as day as everyone else cautiously approached them the victorious last two Kryptonians. Well, maybe not Lana as she rushed to him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Leaving him in a daze afterwards much to the amusement of some folks as she hugged him tightly. Not ever wanting to let go. "Whoa! What happened here, guys!?" Wondered Emily as she and J'onn approached.

Making everyone aside for Raya to be rather nervous as Sheriff Adams aimed her gun at the girl. "Freeze right where you are, young lady!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ooh! Cliffhanger! I probably could have left out that scene between Clark and his loved ones but there it is. R and R!**


	8. The New Emily

**Chapter 8**

**The New Emily**

**Disclaimer: Here we go!  
**

* * *

J'onn stepped in front of a fearful Emily. "At ease, Sheriff, Emily is no longer a threat."

"Yeah? And I'm supposed to just take you at your word, fella?" She asked in return suspiciously.

"Considering I helped in the battle for Smallville, I would hope it would gain me a little trust. As it is, I can easily handle any situation that crops up."

Adams stared at him for a long moment before holstering her gun. "Fine, but the minute she steps outta line, she's goin' in a cell right along side her compadres. Understand?"

"I understand, and thank you." He replied.

She nodded shortly at him before ordering her men to handcuff Tina and Tim and haul them off to jail for the time being. "We're gonna have to find a way to prevent them from escaping." Muttered the woman.

"If you will allow me, I can make them forget the knowledge of how to use their powers. They will know they have them, but not how to use them." J'onn offered.

Causing her and everyone else to look at him. "Dad's practically a Jedi, guys!" Emily told them enthusiastically.

Raya raised her eyebrows and got an 'I'll explain later' look from her husband and left it alone for the time being. "I ain't one for hocus pocus but fine. Do it."

Nodding, he quickly did his task through the power his people had. "It is done. It'll take someone with considerable more power then I in the Arts of the Mind to remove what I've done to them. Even if I do find it deplorable to mess with one's mind in such a way." Informed J'onn with a mild look of distaste on his face.

Of course, the Sheriff was doubtful but went along with it for now. "Oh, and Kent? You and I will be havin' a few words soon enough." She told Clark seriously.

Causing him to sigh. "Great. You know where to find me."

She narrowed her eyes at him before leaving with her men to take Tina and Tim away.

**A Short Time Later At The Kent Farm**

"What gives you the right to mess with someone's mind like that?" Demanded to know Jonathan Kent irately from the living room of the Kent household.

He and the others had just found out what all J'onn had done to Emily while she was off with Raya somewhere on the Kent Farm. "I did not do it lightly, but there was no other alternative I could make use of where she was concerned. For all intents and purposes, she is Raya and I's adopted daughter with carefully constructed memories of a new and different life."

Lana hugged herself. "I'm not sure how I feel about that to be honest."

"Me either." Muttered Chloe.

The idea of someone having that kind of power to change your mind however they wanted was a terribly scary concept for the Blonde. "I would be surprised if any of you felt otherwise." He told the two.

Mr. Dinsmore was no longer amongst the living thanks to Tina having killed the man herself when she had gone in search of Emily to be involved in her plan. "I don't suppose you could do something to my father to make him into less of a manipulative bastard?"

Looks from everyone present told Lex that was the wrong thing to ask about. Well, aside from Pete anyway as he seemed eager at the prospect of that. "Right, sorry. Spoke before I thought."

"While it may be unethical, I am just thankful that this whole mess is over with and we can go back to some sort of normal around here." Murmured Martha aloud as she held her son's hand while her husband held on to her.

"I think normal's gonna be the furthest thing from this place for a good long while, Mrs. Kent." Pete told her semi-seriously.

Clark took a deep breath and released it. "We'll have to take things one day at a time then. Re-build what was lost and be an even better community. One that includes those vastly different then them."

"After everything that's happened, I'm willing to try." Lana said seriously.

Not all who'd been affected by the Meteors were bad, a lesson she had well and truly learned after all had been said and done. "And I know it'll be a challenge having Emily amongst you, but it can work if you are all willing."

"Well if anyone can do it, I guess its us." Chloe said with a shrug.

Jonathan however, still had his issues with the whole thing. Especially with how exposed Clark was and even asked J'onn if he could do something about that. "JONATHAN!" Scolded Martha and slapped him on the chest.

"Sorry, dad, but I'm not going to mess with people's minds like that just to maintain my secret. A secret I'm tired of hiding as its made me miserable half the time. Whatever happens, will happen and we'll deal with it."

Sure, that line of thought was scary as Hell to Clark but he knew he had the support of everyone around him. Along with that of Dr. Swann in New York. Jonathan hated the whole thing but he had no choice but to accept the new reality. "Fine, but I don't have to like it."

"And on that note, can Clark and I go somewhere else to talk in private?" Lana asked hesitantly as she looked at Clark.

Hoping he would be willing and feeling thankful when he showed he was. Martha smiled at the two and gave the okay. "You two definitely need this talk, I'd say."

Clark smiled widely at his mother, stood up, and offered his hand to Lana. Who took it and the two made their leave for the Loft. _Yeah, definitely time to let go… _Chloe thought to herself.

It sucked but her and Clark just weren't going to be. But at least she would have his friendship.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Folks probably figured out what J'onn did in the previous chapter but this basically confirmed it. That no doubt will be a very tricky situation indeed for all involved! Of course, him messing with Lionel's mind would probably be a good thing and prevent a lot of problems. **


	9. Love Re-Affirmed

**Chapter 9**

**Love Re-Affirmed**

**Disclaimer: Let's go!**

* * *

Clark and Lana made their way to the Barn, hand in hand but silent as they did so. Lana just felt so much relief for the fact Clark wasn't dead and for the fact he hadn't chosen to cast her out of his life after all. Another part of her was saddened by the knowledge they had lost out on so much time with one another thanks to a vengeful Tina. The fact he was apparently a super powered Alien really didn't matter to Lana. Not when she had come to know and love him over the past few years and would do what she could to help keep him safe from anyone who wanted to use or experiment on him. Emily being around and their age, along with her mind being messed with like it was, was mind boggling for Lana.

And wondered how it was gonna play out in the days to come and if she could actually be friends with the teenaged clone of her dead friend. Clark himself was happy with the fact Lana was alongside him and like her, was saddened with the fact Tina had screwed them over so much. And while he was glad Lana apparently was okay with the fact he's from another planet, he was worried how she'd react to basically being the reason her parents were dead. If she could somehow find in it her to forgive him, Clark was certain they could have another chance again. This time without any trouble getting in their way. But if she couldn't… He'd have to find a way to deal.

He still wasn't sure about J'onn or Raya, even after spending several days with them in recovery. Or about the fact Emily's mind had been changed by the Last Martian in such a big way. But maybe, that could let the girl have a happy life now. Along with perhaps giving J'onn and Raya more of a chance to prove themselves. Especially now that he knew his experiences with Jor-El had been fake and couldn't help but wonder how Tina had figured out his biological father's name. Or if that merley had been pure luck on her and cohorts' part. And while Clark had acted confident about the fact he was so exposed now back in the house, he had to admit the whole thing scared him greatly. As who knew how things were gonna go now when word got out to those who'd see him as nothing more then something to disect or use.

Once in the Barn and up in the Loft, Lana would surprise him by hugging him tightly to her. Crying as she did so and he'd hold her until she stopped. "S-Sorry, just needed to let that out." Apologized the girl as she looked up at him.

Who just smiled back as he moved a strand of hair out of the way. "Hey, no need to apologize. I completely understand." Gently re-assured the young Last Son.

"Besides, if you weren't gonna do it, I'd have probably done it myself." Joked the young man seconds later.

Lana couldn't help but chuckle a little despite the fact his joke was probably a wrong time sort of thing. "Well, that's… That's reassuring. And something I imagine will be front page news for the Torch when the time comes."

Clark chuckled that time while enjoying the feeling of the girl he still greatly loves so close against him. She sobered up with a serious expression a few seconds later. "Oh Clark… I know I've said it, but I am SO sorry for the things I said a week ago. It wasn't fair to you or anyone else with powers. If I could go back and prevent that from happening, I would."

"Hey, we all say things we regret. God knows there's been a few times I've said things I came to regret later. The fact you're genuinely apologizing shows me you truly do regret it and we all can do now is move forward to a better tomorrow while keeping the lessons we've learned in mind." He told her as he cupped her face with a hand while his other stayed on her lower back.

"Would, would this include what's between us? Because we lost so much time because of Tina and I don't want to lose anymore."

"It does. But that's if you can find it in you to forgive me." He replied.

Making her confused for a moment. "Clark, there's nothing to forgive. Not anymore." She told him, thinking he was referring to all the heart ache and harsh words that had happened.

Here, he pulled away from her much to her continued confusion and dislike. "Lana… You, you know I'm an alien, right? Aside from Raya, I'm the only other Kryptonian left."

She came up to him and grabbed his hands in her's. "I know, and I still love you, Clark. It doesn't matter to me. Not after everything."

The knowledge he was one of two remaining people of an entire race was saddening to Lana. Clark sighed heavily. "But I came in the Meteor Shower. I'm the reason your parents are dead." Came his sad words.

Being told he had arrived during that horrible event surprised Lana but that didn't make him responsible for what happened to her parents. "Clark… Were you capable of flying your spaceship?"

"Umm… No. But I think my biological father might have purposely used the pieces of our homeworld to mask my arrival to Earth."

"Then it WASN'T your fault, Clark! You have no reason to be guilty for something that was OUT of your control!" She passionately declared to him.

Hoping it would get through to him and thankfully it would as her words alone were something he'd long to hear where his long thought involvement of Lana's parents' death was concerned. "I'm honestly relieved you feel that way." He replied in relief.

She smiled at him. "Had I any clue, I would have told you that a long time ago. Which is why keeping things to yourself isn't always the best idea, Mr. Kent." Was her dry response.

He slightly rolled his eyes with a smile of his own. "I promise to try and be more open from now on, okay? You deserve that."

This made Lana quite happy. "Works for me. But if need be, I can always _helpfully _remind you." She teased as their lips began to lightly touch the other's.

"Works for me. I love you, Lana."

"And I love you, Clark."

The two kissed passionately as they held one another, losing themselves in the moment as their love was re-affirmed between them. "Lana and Clark, sittin' in the Loft, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sing songed not only Emily but Raya as well.

Both smiling widely and giggling when the two young lovers stopped what they were doing to scowl at the two. "Say, you two, when's the wedding? And can Emily and I be Bridesmaids?"

"How about you two go jump in a mud hole somewhere." Groused Clark and causing the two to break out into peals of laughter as a blushing Lana hid her face in Clark's shirt.

Lightly feeling the faint scar on his chest as she did so with her fingers. "Nah, teasing you two is always loads more fun!" Emily told him laughingly.

"I'll remember that for when YOU have a boyfriend, Emily."

"Hey, maybe we can set her up with Pete?" Suggested Lana jokingly, getting caught up in the moment.

"Hmm… Not sure her father would like that that much."

"MOM!"

Clark grinned as an idea came to mind. "Hmm… Maybe I should go talk to J'onn about that. Actually, he might need to be worried about all the boys around here aside from me."

Emily's eyes widened before speeding off to go have a talk with her 'dad'. Raya just shook her head good naturedly at a smug looking Clark. "Well played, Ka-I mean, Clark. Well played. Just know she will more than likely be getting back at you for it."

"I can handle it."

Raya just shook her head again with a smile before leaving to go join the others in the house. Allowing for Clark to turn his attention back to an amused looking Lana. "Now… Where were we?"

"Hmm… I believe your lips were on mine, making me a bit on the breathless side." She replied as she pointed to her lips with a happy glint in her eyes.

"So I was!"

His lips met her's once again and she let out a happy moan at the contact. The two getting quickly lost in their passionate kiss, putting everything they felt for one another into it. Both feeling like everything was going to be absolutely perfect from then on. Or damn close to it at least!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed! Up Next: The Epilogue!**


	10. Epilogue

**Chapter 10**

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: Normally, I would wait a good bit before doing another chapter. Especially one like this. But it just wanted to be written.**

* * *

After the battle of Smallville, Clark and the super powered portion of the community worked alongside those without powers to help re-build parts of the town that had been destroyed. Contributions from Lex and that of Dr. Swann greatly helped in the restoration process as well. This and other things greatly helped to bridge the gap between the non-powered and the powered and to become a truly whole community. Powers were more openly used instead of being hidden and anyone looking to make a buck or what have you was handled quite well because of the new found understanding. Principal Reynolds had even greatly surprised Clark by telling him how proud he was of the younger man for overcoming the adversity that had been thrown his way.

Along with telling Lana he was also proud of her for over coming fears and prejudice views towards those greatly different than her. Lionel Luthor surprisingly remained in prison thanks to Morgan Edge and a few others deciding to stir up the plot by revealing a few key details of certain acts of the man's. Such as killing his own parents for example to get their insurance money just so he could start up his company. Nell had been none too happy with the fact her Niece and Clark were fully together as she felt Lana was slumming it with an Alien of all things. Plus, her issues with Kent men in general thanks to the fact she never got over Jonathan and the fact Martha's the one he's married too instead of her. The fight between Aunt and Niece had been a sight to see.

But in the end, Nell had left empty handed thanks to the strong support Lana had from everyone, her boyfriend and his parents most especially. Lana told the woman that she could come back into her life when she learned to actually give a damn instead of being trapped in the past and wasn't focused on wanting her to marry for money or well to do status instead of love. Lana's relationship with Henry Small also improved and when Jennifer Small got into a tizzy over it, Henry told her she needed to learn to deal with it or leave. As he wasn't about to abandon his little girl again just because she couldn't handle it as it wasn't right in any way. Needless to say, Jennifer Small wasn't too pleased by that and walked out of his life. But Henry found he didn't really care as he knew what was truly important to him and that was Lana.

His kids with Jennifer would be surprised and a bit apprehensive over the situation. But would gradually come to accept Lana into their lives as time went on. Clark's trust in Raya and J'onn grew and would become close with them. Even if Jonathan had an issue with it but gradually, the Farmer got past it. With their stories, Clark no longer felt afraid of Jor-El and was more at peace with himself as he finally had all the answers to the questions he'd long had in his life. Dr. Swann even greatly benefitted from the knowledge as Raya and J'onn discussed with him in all things Krypton and Mars. And with their assistance, would help to give way to begin the process of Humanity having a greater understanding and acceptance of life from the stars.

Emily, though confused until J'onn had a word with her regarding why a lot of people seemed to distrust her. Albeit, one that was basically a lie about how she'd been brainwashed by Tina Greer and her allies. This had horrified the girl and worked hard to earn everyone's trust so that they wouldn't ever fear or mistrust her again. Her and Lana would become really good friends once again thanks to this second chance of sorts. Even if a part of Lana did wish it was the original Emily and not a clone but she wasn't going to turn her away. David Beirn, Alicia Baker, Billy Jacobson, Byron Moore, and Sasha Woodman would join Clark and his friends and become an even tighter group as time went on. Alicia and David would even begin a relationship with one another as well. Sarah Conroy would even join the bunch after helping rescue her from her greedy Uncle.

And though there would be a few hurdles here and there like Sheriff Adams for example, Clark and Lana would weather through it all with the support of their friends and Clark's parents. Their influence and the lack of his father's meant that Lex would stay on a good path instead of going down a wrong one. But once graduation came, Clark would be contacted by a remnant of Jor-El through the caves. Telling him he needed to go on a quest to unite three special stones as they were meant only for him and it was dangerous for them to fall into the wrong hands. Something Raya had no clue of and it was unclear how long it would take Clark despite the fact he hadn't wanted to do it but it was vital he did so.

That he had to do this quest on his own with little to no help wasn't much of something anyone, especially Clark himself, liked at all. Lana would tell him she'd wait for as long as it would take. Feeling strongly that there was no other for her but him and he feeling there was no other for him but her. Leading to him to asking for her hand in marriage and being engaged until he returned. Lana, while waiting on Clark to return, would go on to form a support organization for those affected by the pieces of Clark's homeworld while still continuing to own the Talon with Lex and even starting her own fashion line. Her friends even taking part in the whole thing to further help those afflicted by the affects of Kryptonite exposure.

It would be ten years later when Clark finally returned to Lana, his parents, and their friends. And it wasn't long after that when he would finally marry the woman he so loved and begin his journey with her as not only a husband and a father, but as the world's greatest hero as well. Fighting along side his friends and the likes of the Flash, Green Arrow, Hawkman, Wonder Woman, Batman, and so many others for a better tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope folks liked the ending of this! And once more, huge thanks to everyone who supported this story. It truly means a lot!**


End file.
